


Super Deluxe Lesbian Sleepover Party

by Dreadianz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadianz/pseuds/Dreadianz
Summary: Liz is having trouble falling asleep when her girlfriend Viola stays over for the night. Her longing and desire for her hot monster booty causes a “harder” issue to solve on top of that...
Relationships: Viola/Liz





	Super Deluxe Lesbian Sleepover Party

Liz had been anxious all night. 

  


After 3 months of dating, her new girlfriend Viola was finally staying over at her house. Sure they had bunked together and hung out at home before, but this time she intended to take residence there for a few days. 

  


“Need to get away from stuffy rich people,” was her excuse. She always never could stand her father’s aggressively-expensive lifestyle, even with the more lower-class humbleness of her other father to cancel it out.

  


Everything was going just fine— She came over, they binge-watched the newest season of Dr. Desire, the smash-hit hospital-based romantic drama adored by muscarian women everywhere, and they had a nice dinner prepared by Liz’s loving parents. 

  


Her mother, Niko, blabbermouth that she is, went on and on about her plans regarding a fully-automated meal planner that would go so far as to even prepare the ultimate no-kill organic meat by sculpting the essence of beef, pork, and chicken flavor through animal DNA and molecular synthesis.

  


Not being very bright, Viola didn’t seem to understand much, but was obviously eager about anything food-related. Liz’s chest got flutters as she watched her horned heartthrob dig into her meal like a wild animal, going so far as to chew with her mouth open. Most would consider her a disgusting slob, but something about how confident and carefree she was made Liz adore her...

  


—

  


It was now nearing midnight, and the two girls agreed it was time to go to bed, as tempting as rewatching the season finale of Dr. Desire was... Liz had an early-morning class, and Viola had baseball practice to go to.

  


As she brushed her teeth, Liz felt a cold chill creep up on her, her hands practically shaking when she applied toothpaste to the brush. She was about to share her bed with the most beautiful woman she’s ever met. And Viola seemed practically unfazed, like sleeping with people was a normal thing! Well, it IS if you’re married. Or siblings that have to share a bed. Or have a bunk bed. On second thought, this comparison wasn’t really working...

  


“I’m done in the bathroom now...” Liz quietly spoke, leaning from the doorway.

  


“I’m fine...” Viola replied, clearly starting to fall asleep as she lazily splayed out on Liz’s bed, dressed in a cotton tank top and gym shorts for her pajamas.

  


“Brush your teeth,” she puffed angrily. “I’m not going to sleep breathing in your stinky breath!”

  


Viola flashed a big grin, showing her sharp teeth and purple gums. 

  


“Okay, but only because you asked...” Because she asked?! Does she not brush her teeth normally?

  


As Viola got up, Liz returned to the bed, heart thumping as she anxiously (and eagerly) awaited the night ahead of them. When their paths crossed, Viola gave her a sleepy, lazy, one-armed hug and bumped their caps together, sending fiery surges of passion throughout Liz’s body. How she loved that mannerless dog-breathed monster of a woman...

  


Lying in bed, she watched Viola brush her shark-like teeth using toothpaste on her finger (as she had no brush), loudly gargling mouthwash rather than politely swishing it within her cheeks. And because she took full advantage of her hybrid ability to digest anything... She swallowed the mouthwash. That didn’t mean she still couldn’t taste things normally, though, so she let out a disgusted cough and stuck her tongue out.

  


“ _Bleeeegh_. I thought this stuff was supposed to be “Cool Mint”, not “Fires of Hell Mint”! Ah well— At least I’ll be minty fresh from the inside out, eh Lizzie? Gahahahah!”

  


Liz flushed and giggled softly watching Viola guffaw. She was so stupid...

  


Viola returned, and the two girls started to carefully arrange themselves in a way where they’d fit together comfortably— Liz’s bed wasn’t exactly meant for two, especially not with a large, muscular specimen like Viola.

  


“Liz, are you sure you want me to lay on this side? I don’t want to stab or shock you in my sleep with my spines...”

  


“It’s okay. I like your spines... I don’t want you to have to scratch them up against the wall for my sake.”

  


“We could always sleep facing each other~,” Viola sneered. “Your back to the wall, mine facing outside. Nobody gets hurt.”

  


Liz’s heart started beating in a frenzy. She didn’t consider that... how foolish!

  


“Uh... I...”

  


“C’mon, I brushed my teeth now didn’t I? Is my breath okay?” Viola teased while opening her slimy maw and exhaling directly on her girlfriend. Her breath was disgustingly hot, but it WAS minty fresh.

  


“I-It’s fine, it’s just...” She had no choice to confess. "Oh, Viola, I’m so nervous. I’ve been nervous all day.”

  


“ _Whyyyyy, baby?_ ” She remarked in a whiny but concerned tone. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of me!” 

  


“I’m NOT! I’m just— Ugh, it’s so pathetic how anxious I get around you still, after we’ve been together for months! You’re just so charming and beautiful and... I can never seem to get myself together, especially doing something so intimate...”

  


Viola had a visible blush on her cheeks, her pupils dilated with interest and comfort.

  


“Intimate...? Heh, babe, we’re just having a sleepover, it’s not like we’re fuckin’.”

  


“OH, don’t even START with that,” Liz whined, shyly covering her face. “I can barely keep myself composed thinking about sharing a bed with you, I think I’d get a panic attack if we had sex...”

  


Viola huffed and rudely pulled her hands off her face, holding her wrists tight with her strong arms and flopping her chin against her shoulder.

  


“My poor babe... I can’t believe I’m gonna kill my girlfriend by being too sexy...”

  


“Stop it!!” Liz playfully shoved her away. Viola’s teasing was making her feel worse, yet... Even more enthralled.

  


“Okay, okay, I’m sorry~” Viola submitted with a friendly smile. “If it’s making you too nervous I can turn away, it’s not that big of a deal...”

  


Liz sighed. “Are you sure...? I feel terrible.”

  


Viola snorted. “Babe, please. You could make me sleep on the floor and I wouldn’t feel any different. I love you! And I know I can be too much sometimes... I just wanna make you feel comfortable around me.”

  


“Thank you so much... I’m sorry for being such a nervous wreck...”

  


“I‘m your first girlfriend, aren’t I? I totally understand...” Viola rolled to her other side, facing away from Liz. She laid her spines down flat to make sure they wouldn’t hurt her. “You’re my first girlfriend, too.”

  


Was Viola implying she also got nervous around her? She seemed so cool and tough on the outside, perhaps all this time she’s freaked out over simple romance as well. That gave Liz a little bit of relief.

  


“Eheh... Well... We should probably go to bed now.”

  


“Mmhm.” Viola grunted, already sounding half-asleep.

  


Liz scooched herself into a comfortable position, resting her tall, many-headed enoki cap on a pile of pillows, and pulling a fluffy, crocheted blanket over the both of them. She took off her glasses and placed them on an elevated shelf behind her, and settled back in one last time.

  


“I love you...” She whispered.

  


“Lvv mm mu.” Viola grumbled again. She was so cute when she was sleepy...

  


Liz slowly closed her eyes, coaxing herself to drift asleep. However... She felt wide awake. Even after talking things out and coming to an agreement with Viola, she was still riddled with shaky nerves.

  


She rolled around a few times, trying several positions, each one equally as ineffective. She softly groaned and covered her face, fearing she may be awake all night.

  


Viola began to snore... She was fast asleep. It was too late to get her to move again, and besides, she’d feel terrible asking so much of her...

  


Liz felt like she was going to cry, ashamed of how anxious she was, getting worried over nothing, all because her girlfriend was so beautiful to her... She decided to just focus on Viola instead, since she was already flustered about her anyways...

  


She looked so comfortable. Her thick arms and legs tangled together and tucked facing away from her, she looked like a scaly crescent roll from Liz’s end. Her tail, which was hanging out of her shorts, lightly twitched and moved around as she entered light sleep. Her pale reddish-brown hair spilled out all over her back and onto the bed, ebbing and flowing with her body as she snored. God, she really was so beautiful, from any angle...

  


Remarkably, Liz actually felt herself begin to calm down. Maybe if she took the time to just focus on her actual lover rather than worrying about imaginary, theoretical events involving her, everything would be okay...

  


She blinked slowly, absorbing Viola’s gorgeous form. She felt a great heat grow inside her as her heart rate slowed... But she still didn’t feel tired. She shuffled a bit closer to Viola, feeling her hair, nuzzling her face into it... Smelling it.

  


Despite her seemingly-poor dental hygiene, the gal at least showered. Her hair had the scent of cherry and maple... That was the shampoo she bought for her when they went to the mall together...! Liz felt her blood rush again knowing Viola actively used all the gifts she gave her. Shirts, jewelry, everyday items... Little things that seemed almost meaningless romantically but meant so much to her.

  


Overwhelmed by emotion and beauty, Liz murmured as she felt her lower body ache and throb. She grit her teeth fearfully as she pulled the blanket up and noted her large erection. All from looking at Viola and smelling her hair... She really was a mess. And what Viola said earlier certainly didn’t help.

  


She pondered if she should just wait and hope it went away. Perhaps take care of it in the bathroom. Or... she could take a risk, and fulfill her overflowing affection and attraction for Viola. Make what she said come true... Maybe a mind-blowing orgasm was just what she needed to fall asleep.

  


Liz put her hand on Viola’s shoulder and shook her until she woke up. Viola responded with a grunt and a large yawn, letting a small gurgly roar at the apex of it.

  


“What’s up, babe...?” Viola responded in a drowsy tone, rubbing her eyes and turning to face her.

  


“Viola, I... I don’t have any better way to explain this, but I think I know why I’ve been so nervous now...” She sheepishly pulled the covers open again to show Viola her embarrassing addendum. 

  


“Woah...” Viola remarked with a blush, her eyes getting big as she grinned at Liz. “Did I do that?”

  


“Yes, you did it!” Liz groaned while covering her face. Somehow Viola being interested in her boner felt even more embarrassing than her being disgusted by it.

  


Viola put her hands on Liz’s shoulders comfortingly, pulling her in. “Want me to take care of it? Is that why you woke me up?”

  


“O-Only if you want to... I figured I’d ask since... Well, you said something earlier about... F-Fucking.”

  


Viola perked up and got a nasty sneer. “Oh yeah... Guess that got your attention, huh...”

  


“Ugh... ONLY if you want to, though. I’m not about to force my girlfriend into awkward sex to get rid of my embarrassing erection...”

  


“Babe,” Viola pulled her head to face her, smiling. She spoke in a seductive, hungry tone, a snarl escaping her lips. “Of course I wanna fuck you. This is me we’re talking about here!”

  


Liz shuddered, pressing her face into Viola’s and taking in her lips, kissing her deeply. She wanted to ease into their first time, perhaps frame it with a romantic dinner date or an outing by the seashore... 

  


...But, when she thought about it, they did have a nice time today. Spending time together, with delicious food, enjoying each other’s company... Liz realized she had no reason to be nervous. She didn’t need to offer these grandiose gestures of romance to keep Viola satisfied, just her presence alone made her happy.

  


Liz’s rectifying epiphany was then interrupted by Viola roughly groping her balls.

  


“Ah!” She squeaked, pulling away from the kiss.

  


“Whoops. Did I do that too soon?” Viola replied, cocking her head like a puppy.

  


“Er... No, but I would like a warning next time...” Liz grinned nervously.

  


“Sorry.”

  


Viola rolled over onto her back, splaying out and stretching her legs.

  


“Tell you what, Babe, why don’t I let you take the wheel? It’s your boner we’re getting rid of anyways.”

  


Liz shyly shuffled and sat up on her knees. “Are you sure? I want your clear consent. You have to tell me what I can’t do... I’m so scared of ruining everything...”

  


Rather than teasing her, Viola looked sincere and gentle. “I give you permission to do whatever you want to me. I wanna make that dick like diamond.”

  


Liz practically vibrated with excitement, her neck frills spreading out with arousal. “Oh, goodness... So many options... J-Just... Don’t make fun of me!!”

  


Viola crossed her clawed fingers and held them up to her. “I promise.”

  


Liz sighed in relief, bouncing on her knees and trying to get her blood pumping. This was really happening... Where to even begin? Viola looked so patient, so understanding, a clear contrast to her typical rude and restless self. She eyed down her whole body, going through countless scenarios in her head. 

  


Eventually, she made a decision.

  


"T... Take off your shirt.”

  


Viola purred and uttered a monstrous growl, pulling off her tank top that was custom-fitted around her spines and fins. She laid back down, letting her breasts ease to the sides as her dragon-like chest plates brushed against each other slightly with each breath.

  


Liz huffed and slowly climbed over Viola, straddling her leg, leaning forward and kissing her again, then sliding down to her right breast, licking at and taking in the nipple with her mouth as she groped and fondled the left one.

  


Viola drooled and groaned, placing her large meaty hand on Liz’s head.

  


“Ohh yeah... I know you love these tits, don’t think I don’t see you staring at them sometimes...”

  


Liz grunted and lightly slapped her breast, scolding her.

  


“Right, no teasing...” Viola moaned softly and leaned her head back with a big smile. “That feels so good, Babe... Don’t be shy, give ‘em a big hard squeeze...”

  


Liz hummed and groped her roughly, gently sinking her teeth onto the nipple.

  


“NGH! Fffuck yeah~” Viola huffed, rubbing Liz’s head affectionately. “I feel that big hard cock on my leg, hump me like a dog you sexy horny bitch~!”

  


“So commanding”, Liz thought... “I thought I was supposed to be in control here?” Not like it bothered her too much. She slowly ground her erection against Viola’s calf, savoring the intense feeling, slurping and sucking on her skin harder. The hand on her breast moved down to her abs, stroking them as her other hand squeezed at her bicep, hungrily groping at all her muscle.

  


“Mmmgh~” Viola groaned again, shuffling a bit as she quivered excitedly. A small jolt of electricity sparked from the tips of her horns. She licked her lips repeatedly as her stomach gurgled, Liz essentially massaging the remains of her dinner. Her tail began to wag as a sour odor filled the air, the stench of her aphrodisiac musk.

  


Liz’s nostrils flared repeatedly as the smell only made her want her more, the two women now holding clear intent to mate with each other. She pulled away from her breast, tweaking the large, swollen nipple, staring directly into her ruby, reptilian eyes.

  


“I love you...”

  


“I love how you feel.” Viola bluntly replied back.

  


Liz rolled her eyes and looked back down at her body, seeing Viola’s free hand not-so-subtly tugging at the elastic of her shorts. Liz gave her a warm, seductive look.

  


“I do too... Maybe you should get those off for m-“ Before she could even finish her sultry remark, Viola practically ripped her shorts off, leaving only her tiger-print panties on and Liz a bit surprised and flustered.

  


“Ah... Okay then.” Liz lovingly patted her eager, boneheaded lover on the cap, then moved further down, planting kisses on her gurgling belly as Viola hummed more and more, groping her own breasts now. 

  


She smoothed her hands against her meaty, hairy thighs, nuzzling her snail trail, and practically getting intoxicated by her musk and the heat radiating from her groin. She now had two thick bulges of her own to match Liz’s erection. Wait, two?

  


Liz curiously slid her panties down a bit, and two clitoral phalluses peeked out from Viola’s brick red bush. Hemipenes... Makes sense with her being snake-like. How strange... strangely attractive.

  


“You like my double dicks, babe? Probably the one good thing I get from being a hybrid, beyond being able to eat whatever I want...” Viola muttered, scratching at her pubes.

  


“They’re... Well, I’ve certainly never seen something like that before.”

  


“Two for the price of one! But if they’re too much for you, you can stick to one~”

  


“No...” Liz shook her head. “I’m a fair woman. It would be cruel of me to leave part of you aching for my touch...”

  


“Too late for that.” Viola snorted. “I want those hands all over me NOW.”

  


Liz shuddered and felt her cock twitch. It ached to bury itself in some monster pussy, but she was going to bide her time. She’s in control, after all.

  


She slides Viola’s panties all the way off, and the rest of her genitals looked pretty normal. No weird cloacas or random scales... Just a throbbing wet cunt begging to get stuffed.

  


Liz ran her fingers against the jelly fungus-like labia, Viola’s own natural wetness enough to lube them up. Her asshole was contracting repeatedly, dripping with greasy musk as Viola whimpered from her touch.

  


She drove her index and middle fingers inside to the second knuckle, Viola’s walls being relaxed enough to accommodate her effortlessly, and started rapidly pumping them into her while using the meat of her palm to rub up the hemipenes.

  


“Aaaahhh FUCK~!!” Viola moaned, her voice sounding incredibly submissive and gentle. Liz had her wrapped around her finger... literally! 

  


Hearing her sound so passionate and sweet like this drove her mad with love and lust equally. She changed up her speed and pace just to hear her cry out more, her face flushed with pleasure and desperation.

  


“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck, babe, aaahh— Fuck meeeee~” Viola repeatedly whimpered, her walls squeezing and massaging at her skin.

  


“Gods... You’re beautiful...” Liz sighed, misty-eyed. “I... I... I can’t take it anymore...”

  


She pulled her fingers out of Viola, leaving her with a confused look as Liz rolled up the hem of her nightgown and fumbled at her own panties. A waterfall of drool practically dripped from Viola’s maw as she watched her girlfriend reveal her hard, throbbing cock, slender with multiple false heads matching the enoki mushrooms growing on her head. The tip oozed pre-cum, yellow-tinged from her spore pigment.

  


“Are we doing this? You’re gonna put it in me??” Viola hooted with excitement, spreading her legs wide.

  


“I can’t resist, I want you, I love you...!!” Liz crawled on top of Viola and kissed her roughly, teasing her entrance with the tip of her dick and occasionally pressing it against her hemipenes.

  


Viola could only stifle out a happy-sounding moan as she smooched and licked her face all over. She was so ready to receive her when she felt Liz grab at her sides and roll over with all her strength, swapping their positions so that she was now on top.

  


“Huh?”

  


“Ride me, Viola, I want you to go wild on me...”

  


Viola smirked. “Uh, well, maybe I can go 50% wild. I don’t wanna break your bed, heheheh...”

  


Liz grunted angrily and squeezed her scaly ass. “Fuck me already, you dolt!!”

  


Viola hissed and her tail wagged. Damn, who know she could be rough like that? She slammed her hands on the sides beside Liz, leaning back and grinding her dripping pussy all over her dick, their natural muscarian fluids intermingling to make each part slick and shiny.

  


Viola growled and hung her open maw over Liz’s head like a predator ready to strike, as she easily swallowed up her half-extended cock and started bouncing on it— Thick muscle slapping against skin and the bed squeaking loudly. 

  


Her musk and grool dripped and bounced off her in shiny globs as she went faster, her tail wagging viciously as she sighed hot, passionate breaths onto Liz, still minty-fresh. Liz grit her teeth and massaged her ass, spanking it to elicit louder growls and hisses from her furiously-horny beast of a lover.

  


“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK— YEAH, YOU LIKE FILLING ME UP, BABY? SPANKING MY ASS LIKE I BELONG TO YOU?”

  


“Not so loud, Viola, my parents are sleeping...”

  


Viola pulled back her vicious look and spoke more quietly. “You like spanking my ass like I belong to you...?”

  


“More than anything...” Liz sighed. “You feel incredible... So strong and yet... Aaahh~”

  


Viola licked and groomed her face like an animal, their linkage making sloppy glopping sounds as Viola was now able to get balls-deep, wanting nothing more than to swallow Liz whole. She purred and whimpered as she layed on her chest in downward dog position, claws gripping at her sheets.

  


Liz took the risk of getting electrified by grabbing Viola’s horns and stroking them. This immediately caused a moan to escape her lips as she fondled the static-charged black keratin growths, lovingly embracing all her monstrous features.

  


“Oh fuuuuck~” Viola cried out. “Keep doing that, please...”

  


Liz obeyed and pumped at the horns rapidly, making Viola dig her knees hard into the bed and ride her as hard as she could, grunting and growling like a wild beast mixed with the occasional gentle, effeminate moan.

  


“Viola, I’m so close...”

  


Without responding, Viola pushed herself to sit upright, releasing Liz’s grasp on her horns and using her full body strength to bounce on her dick with a heavy slap each time, her voice practically pitched to as close of a scream as she could get without disturbing Liz’s folks.

  


“Ah, Liz, Liz— Fuck, Liz~ Cum in me~!!"

  


The sight of her towering form quivering and breaking down before her made her forgo any potential pregnancy fears. It wasn’t as much of a deal for a muskie compared to a human anyways... She could only focus on Viola’s body and her face, and her shrill voice begging to be filled— Thus she complied.

  


“Nnngh~!” Liz groaned deeply and dug her fingers into Viola’s hips, pumping hot globs of spores directly into her.

  


Viola grunted and growled as she quickly ground against Liz mid-orgasm and jerked off her hemipenes, popping off a messy orgasm of her own and clenching tight, her spores practically shooting off like rockets and splattering onto the bedside wall behind them.

  


“GRRRRGH, haaagh~” She snarled like a beast. She pulled off of Liz with a wet pop and immediately turned around, grooming and sucking her juices off her cock and balls, her tail wagging obediently.

  


Liz cringed a bit at the sloppy display, but smiled at her eagerness. When Viola got excited about something, it was hard for her to stop... Unfortunately for her, Liz had about as much stamina as any other woman and was already starting to feel herself ease down. 

  


Too tired to match her furious slurping, she merely stroked her thigh and admired her cum-dribbling cunt, impressed by how much of an impact she made. Guess they both really wanted this to happen for a while...

  


The acrid musk smell started to drift away as Liz felt herself getting softer, only getting occasional twitches from Viola’s tongue probing at her and licking her clean. Her eyelids hung heavily as her vision began to blur.

  


Viola pulled off her dick and gulped loudly, licking her lips and wiping the remainder off with her arm. She turned to Liz with a flirty grin.

  


“How was _THAT_? Was it everything you ever dreamed of~?”

  


Liz was fast asleep. The orgasm exhausted her. 

  


“...Heh. Cute...” Viola climbed off of her and laid down beside her, now facing her like she wanted to originally. She started to grow tired herself, not caring to clean herself up. She pulled the covers over their exposed bodies and laid her head as close to Liz’s as she could without poking her with her horns, her hand resting on Liz’s chest.

  


“I love you, Lizzie... I hope we can do that again EVERY night~.”


End file.
